vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninetales
|-|Vulpix= Summary Vulpix is a small, quadruped, fox-like Pokémon. It has red-brown pelt with a cream-colored underbelly. It has brown eyes, large, pointed ears with dark brown insides, and a triangular dark brown nose. Its paws are slightly darker than the rest of its pelt and have light brown paw pads. On top of its head are three curled locks of orange fur with bangs, and it has six orange tails with curled tips. However, Vulpix is born with only a single, white tail. The tails grow hot as it approaches evolution. Vulpix is capable of manipulating fire to such precision as to create floating wisps of flame. These wisps are sometimes mistaken for ghosts by humans, but Vulpix uses them to assist in catching prey. Inside its body is a flame that never goes out. When the temperature outside increases, it will expel flames from its mouths to prevent its body from overheating. Vulpix is known to feign injury to escape from opponents too powerful for it to defeat. Vulpix can be found most commonly in grassy plains. |-|Shiny Vulpix= Summary Vulpix is a small, quadruped, fox-like Pokémon. It has red-brown pelt with a cream-colored underbelly. It has brown eyes, large, pointed ears with dark brown insides, and a triangular dark brown nose. Its paws are slightly darker than the rest of its pelt and have light brown paw pads. On top of its head are three curled locks of orange fur with bangs, and it has six orange tails with curled tips. However, Vulpix is born with only a single, white tail. The tails grow hot as it approaches evolution. Vulpix is capable of manipulating fire to such precision as to create floating wisps of flame. These wisps are sometimes mistaken for ghosts by humans, but Vulpix uses them to assist in catching prey. Inside its body is a flame that never goes out. When the temperature outside increases, it will expel flames from its mouths to prevent its body from overheating. Vulpix is known to feign injury to escape from opponents too powerful for it to defeat. Vulpix can be found most commonly in grassy plains. |-|Ninetales= Summary Ninetales is a fox-like, quadruped Pokémon covered in thick, luxurious golden-white fur. It has a small mane of thicker fur around its neck and a long, fluffy crest atop its head. It has slender legs with three-toed paws and nine, long tails with pale orange tips. It has red eyes, pointed ears, and a triangular black nose. While intelligent enough to easily understand human speech, Ninetales is a very vengeful Pokémon that has been known to curse those who mistreat it. It can live for 1,000 years due to the energy within its nine tails, each of which is said to have a different mystical power. Flames spewed from its mouth can hypnotize an opponent and its gleaming red eyes that are said to give it the ability to control minds. The anime has shown that it can swim. It can be found living in grasslands. |-|Shiny Ninetales= Summary Ninetales is a fox-like, quadruped Pokémon covered in thick, luxurious golden-white fur. It has a small mane of thicker fur around its neck and a long, fluffy crest atop its head. It has slender legs with three-toed paws and nine, long tails with pale orange tips. It has red eyes, pointed ears, and a triangular black nose. While intelligent enough to easily understand human speech, Ninetales is a very vengeful Pokémon that has been known to curse those who mistreat it. It can live for 1,000 years due to the energy within its nine tails, each of which is said to have a different mystical power. Flames spewed from its mouth can hypnotize an opponent and its gleaming red eyes that are said to give it the ability to control minds. The anime has shown that it can swim. It can be found living in grasslands. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Vulpix | Ninetales Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (25% Male, 75% Female) Age: Varies | Varies (Peaks at 1000) Classification: Fox Pokémon, Gen 1 Pokémon, Fire Type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Telekinesis, Plant Energy Manipulation, Magic, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Forcefields that prevent status ailments, Power Nullification (Via Imprison, which seals all the opponent's moves that both Ninetales and the opponent can use), Weather Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Can absorb fire to increase its strength, Enhanced Senses, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Healing, Resistance to sleep, metal, ice, plant, fire (if Flash Fire is negated for the last), bug, and fairy attacks, Dynamax | All of the previous abilities, with Curse Manipulation and Mind Manipulation being stronger, Longevity, Transmutation, Illusion Creation, Reality Warping, Telepathy, Precognition, Can create (or foretell) planetary disasters Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm it. Comparable to other Pokémon at this level, such as Horsea) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other powerful Final-Stage Pokémon, such as Abomasnow and Charizard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to other Fully-Evolved Pokémon, such as Golem). Lightspeed attack speed via Solar Beam Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ (Can take hits from others of its species) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Berry (Heals 10 HP), Burnt Berry (Thaws out Vulpix from being frozen solid), Rawst Berry (Heals burns), Charcoal (Fire type moves are 20% more strong) | All of the previous items, Chesto Berry (Awakens the Pokémon) Intelligence: High in battles (Every Pokémon fights even after they are born), Average for the rest | Incredibly high (Can understand human speech. Even scientists consider it smart. Some legends even state that it is the reincarnation of nine sages) Weaknesses: Rock, Ground, and Water type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Flash Fire:' Powers up Fire-type attacks after hit by one. *'Drought (Hidden):' Summons harsh sunlight when it starts to battle. The harsh sunlight can strengthen any Fire Type attacks while also weakening any Water Type attacks in the battle; it can also allow the move Solar Beam to be used instantly. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Tackle:' Vulpix charges into the opponent, dealing damage. *'Ember:' Vulpix fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at the opponent, it may burn the target. *'Tail Whip:' Vulpix wags its tail cutely, making opposing enemies less wary and lowering their Defense stat. *'Roar:' Vulpix unleashes a terrifying roar that causes it's foe to flee. *'Baby-Doll Eyes:' Vulpix stares at its opponent with cute baby-doll eyes, which causes their attack potency to lower. This attack can be done so easily that it typically comes first in a fight. *'Quick Attack:' Vulpix attacks the opponent while moving faster than the eye can track. *'Confuse Ray:' Vulpix fires a strange beam at its opponent, leaving them dazed and confused. *'Fire Spin:' Vulpix releases a spiraling red-orange fire from its mouth at the opponent, trapping the foe on a vortex of fire. *'Payback:' Vulpix attacks the opponent, doing twice the damage back if Vulpix was recently attacked. *'Will-O-Wisp:' Vulpix forms a pink, light blue, and dark blue fireball in between its mouth. It then launches the fireball at the opponent, burning them. *'Feint Attack:' Vulpix approaches the target disarmingly, then throws a sucker punch using dark energy. By catching the target off-guard, this attack rarely misses. *'Hex:' Vulpix uses rings of dark energy to attack. Does double damage if the opponent is afflicted with a status condition. *'Flame Burst: '''Vulpix fires an orange-yellow fireball from its mouth at the targeted opponent. After the strike, small embers hit the adjacent teammate of the opponent. *'Extrasensory:' Vulpix attacks with an odd, unseeable power. This may also make the target flinch. *'Safeguard:' Vulpix sets up a protective barrier around itself and its allies which protects against status conditions. *'Flamethrower:' Vulpix breathes a stream of concentrated fire at its opponent, it may burn the opponent. *'Imprison:' Vulpix manifests a psychic seal inscribed with the character 封 (the first kanji of 封 印, which translates to English as "seal") on the target's body, preventing them from using any techniques that Vulpix also has complete knowledge of. *'Fire Blast:' Vulpix releases a 大-shaped blast of yellow-orange fire from its mouth at the opponent, it may burn the opponent. *'Grudge:' Vulpix casts a curse on the opponent. This time, if Vulpix succumbs to its injuries and is defeated, the opponent becomes incapable of using the move that did Vulpix in. *'Captivate:' Vulpix uses its supernatural allure to charm other Pokémon of the opposite gender, significantly weakening the potency of their special attacks. *'Inferno:' Vulpix attacks by engulfing the target in an intense fire. This leaves the target with a burn. *'Nasty Plot:' Exclusive to Ninetales. Ninetales devises an evil plan, increasing its special offensive capabilities by a large margin. |-|Egg Moves= *'Disable:' Vulpix makes the last move used by the enemy to not be usable for some time. *'Flail:' Vulpix flails about aimlessly to attack. The less health Vulpix has, the greater the move's power. *'Flare Blitz:' Vulpix's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and it shoots at the opponent like a missile, slamming into it with great force, receiving recoil damage equal to 1/3 of the damage done to the target, it may burn the target. *'Heat Wave:' Vulpix attacks by exhaling hot breath on the opposing enemy. This may also leave those enemies with a burn. *'Howl:' Vulpix howls, which somehow raises its attack. *'Hypnosis:' Vulpix employs hypnotic suggestion to make the target fall into a deep sleep. This even works on Dark types, who typically have high resistance to mind manipulation. *'Power Swap:' Vulpix employs its psychic power to switch changes to its Attack and Sp. Atk stats with the target. *'Spite:' Vulpix unleashes its grudge on the move last used by the target, lowering its stamina. *'Secret Power:' Vulpix attacks the target with a secret power. Its additional effects vary depending on Vulpix's environment. At SBA, Central Park, the secondary effect would be to put the opponent to sleep. *'Tail Slap:' Vulpix's tails glows white and it hits the opponent multiple times with them. *'Energy Ball:' Vulpix fires an orb of light green energy into the opponent, it may lower the target's Special Defense. *'Psych Up:' Vulpix hypnotizes itself into copying any stat change made by the target. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'Body Slam:' Vulpix leaps into the air and lands on the opponent to try to flatten them. This has a chance to inflict paralysis. *'Flame Charge:' Vulpix becomes surrounded in red flames and slams into the opponent. When the move is used, Vulpix becomes faster. *'Overheat:' Exclusive to Ninetales. Ninetales' body turns red and it releases a powerful orange-yellow fire with an orange flame spiraling around it from its mouth at the opponent. After used, it lowers Ninetales' special attack. *'Solar Beam:' Exclusive to Ninetales. After charging a little, Ninetales fires a white beam from its mouth at the opponent, Ninetales doesn't need to charge it there is a harsh Sunlight. *'Psyshock:' Exclusive to Ninetales. Ninetales creates various small purple orbs around the opponent, then they crash into the opponent, this attacks the physical defense of the target. |-|TCG Moves= *'Scratch:' Vulpix's claws glows white and it scratches the opponent with them. |-|Dream World Moves= *'Dark Pulse:' Vulpix releases a wave of horrid aura to damage the opponent. The amount of "evil" in this move can cause the enemy to flinch. |-|Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Moves= *'Dig:' Vulpix dives into the ground. Seconds later, it emerges and attacks the opponent. *'Charm:' Vulpix gazes at the opponent with a cute and charming appeal, lowering their attack significantly. |-|IQ Skills= *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Vulpix will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Vulpix knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Vulpix, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'PP Saver: Vulpix will occasionally use a move without consuming PP. *'''Self-Curer: Vulpix recovers faster than usual from status problems. *'Acute Sniffer:' When it reaches a new floor, Vulpix knows the number of items that are lying on the ground. *'Practice Swinger:' If Vulpix misses an attack, the power of its next attack is boosted due to a temporary boost in physical and special attack. *'Hit-and-Runner: '''Vulpix may avoid a counter-attack that the enemy uses in response to being struck with an attack or move. *'Quick Healer:' Vulpix's HP will recover more fast naturally. *'Erratic Player:' Vulpix's style becomes erratic, so the effects of types gets boosted when Vulpix is involved. This is a two-way street, however. *'Critical Dodger: Vulpix is immune to critical hits. *'''Quick Dodger: Raises the chances of Vulpix evading a move. *'Stair Sensor:' When it reaches a new floor, Vulpix uses its intuition to know where the floor's stairway is. *'Map Surveyor:' Vulpix senses the location that it is in, knowing its layout. *'Quick Striker:' Vulpix can do two regular attacks in a row. *'Trap Seer:' Vulpix will not activate a hidden trap when it steps on it. The trap will then be visible. Key: Vulpix | Ninetales Gallery File:Mt. Pyre - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Music Extended Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Foxes Category:Animals Category:Pokemon Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Nintendo Category:Healers Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Dynamax Users Category:Species Category:Races